The goals of our research and collaborative projects are to create tools and training techniques to promote cognition and health in older adults. Research Project 1 (Older GOMS Toolbox) will use meta-analytic techniques to generate valid information processing parameters for modeling older adult performance and to create a toolbox that the engineering and design community can use for GOMS modeling when designing technology products. We also aim to improve the reliability of task analysis and modeling with these tools. We also will extend such models to predict error rates in addition to task completion times. These tools will also be deployed to model devices and software in our collaborative projects. Research Project 2 (Cognitive Training Toolbox) will use simple hand-held systems to promote basic cognitive abilities. The specific aim is to promote a broad set of abilities -memory, attention, and executive control - with a well-integrated intervention based on experimental evidence of efficacy. Collaborative Project 1 (Effective software training) investigates training techniques to promote efficient use by older novice adults of a simple web-based e-mail client from partner Commino. We will evaluate a combined cognitive and emotional training intervention by incorporating stress reduction techniques developed in CREATE II to aid learners in combination with theoretically-motivated training techniques (spaced retrieval, delayed self-tests). Collaborative Project 2 (Mobile monitoring) assesses the privacy/confidentiality preferences and acceptability/comfort of a wrist-worn wireless monitoring device designed for community-dwelling older adults by partner AFrame Digital. The device registers and transmits continuous vital sign data (e.g., blood pressure, pulse/ox, fall detection). Experimental studies will determine what type of reporting interface enables older adults to make rapid and accurate evaluations of health status. The goals are to improve functionality and acceptability of mobile monitoring devices for older health care recipients. We will also be contributing to theory about cognition and aging through the use of our cross-site cognitive assessment battery and our participation in the crosssite field trial testing a personalized reminder information and social management system (PRISM).